My Only Hope
by totalyfab
Summary: Yugi is feeling depressed so gets out of it the only way he knows how, Full summary inside. Yaoi if you like it if you don't think of it as brotherly love. I'm targeting both audiences here. please read and review FINISHED{I think?}
1. suicide

Summary:Yugi commits suicide and Yami doesn't know how he can live. Just as Yami is about to commit suicdie Yugi comes back with a message.   
  
It was a snowy night out. Yugi sat on his bed, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. He could smell Yami baking warm fudge brownies in the kitchen. He new that despite Yami's insistance that he was running them over to Mrs. Crumpets he was really going to Joey's Christmas party. This thought caused more tears to flow down Yugi's pale cheeks. 'Why Joey' he thought 'Why would you rather spend time with Yami than with me, your once very best friend' a voice answered inside of him. 'You know it's because of Yami. This all started the moment he gained a body of his own' These thoughts had droven Yugi to his final remedy,death. He knew how and when he would do it. Yugi was shaken out of his thoughts by Yami entering.  
  
"Aibou. Are you all right? What happened?"  
  
"No Yami, I am not fine that's why there's tears streaming down my face. Not that you would notice anyway. You stole all my friends and now your stealing my life. Just go to Joey's party, but don't expect to see me again when you get home" It took a moment for these words to penetrate Yami's spinning mind; even when they did he never belived Yugi ment suicide.  
  
"Yugi, come here."Yami said crawling on the bed beside Yugi and holding his arms out. The young boy crawled into his darks arms, not returning the embrace. Yami didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Yugi, I love you. I would never want to hurt you."  
  
"And yet you do."Yugi responded almost to himself.  
  
"Yes Yugi I am going to go to Joey's party but only because he said he has something he wants to give you but is to embarrassed to give in person. I'll be home soon. I have to go now, okay?"  
  
"Fine."Yugi said. Yami smiled  
  
"Good." Yami said getting up. Yugi waited till he heard the door shut to begin his "mission" He pulled out a knife and uncovered his cartoroid artery. He took a deep breath and stabbed the knife into the organ. Immediatly he felt dizzy and light headed. He didn't know how long he lied there all he knew was a bright white light and Yami calling his name and holding him as he slipped away into total darkness.   
  
  
  
For an hour after Yugi's heart stopped beating Yami sat there and cried. 'Yugi. No you can't leave me. Your the only reason I get up in the morning. Why. My angel. Gone. NO!'Yami thought over and over to himself as if thinking about his love for Yugi would bring him back. Finaly he fell asleep on Yugi's body and had nightmares of the bloody mangled body he had found lying on Yugi's floor.  
  
HEY! TOTALYFAB HERE. WHAT'D YA THINK ANYWAY. MORE TO COME IF YOU DIDN'T COMPLETELY HATE IT. LET ME KNOW PLEASE. 


	2. Don't

Chapter Two:  
  
The funeral was a week later. As it was ending Yami walked up to the casket to say one last goodbye. "Hey Yug. Where are you? I.. I'm........" he couldn't finish. He broke down in tears and fell on his knees in front of the casket. After Yami finally regained control he walked out of the yard where Yugi was buried and headed home. The minute he reached his room he again broke down. Why did Yugi do this? Why? Then he remembered what Yugi had said, "You stole my friends and now your stealing my life!" Yami wished he had listened to what Yugi had said more carefully instead of shoving it off as one of Yugi's depressing moods. Yami made the mistake of continuing to think about it. He realized that he had no reason to live anymore. Yugi had kept in going every time he felt pain or depression. Now his light was gone. He had nothing left. Without Yugi his life seemed pointless. He knew what he had to do. Yami went into the drawer where there was the knife Yugi had used to kill himself. Next to it was a 16 callibur gun, loaded and not on safe. Yami lifted the gun from it's spot in the drawer and put it to his right temple. Just as he was about to pull the trigger a powerful gust of wind opened the windows. Yami closed it and repositioned the gun taking a deep breath. Before he could pull the trigger Yami heard Yugi's sweet voice behind him, sending shivers down his spine. The voice said, "Yami. Yami. Don't do this. You have so much yet to live for. My friends need you. You can't leave them alone. We are the only things that have kept Joey off the street. Even Kaiba needs us."   
  
SOrry About the shot chapter. 


	3. ONE LAST TIME

Yami froze. Was that Yugi's voice? It couldn't be. Yugi was dead. He had killed himself. "Yami get a grip. Yes it is me. I am here for you. I am supposed to help you. This isn't my choice but I have to keep you from giving up your life simply because you are pathetic and can't handle yourself without me there to tell you everything wil turn out all right." Yami turned around and saw a translucent Yugi glaring at him.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Is that what I said?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Can you listen? Figure it out. Why did I kill myself? Come on Yami..... I know you know this one..." Yugi said mockingly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Yami said quietly, looking down.  
  
"Then why didn't you save me! You could have! You did it for Tea when she had been shot but me! No! I, your hikari, am less important than that whore Tea!"  
  
"Yugi. Please listen to me!" Yami shouted. His voice cracked and the tears began to fall. Yugi went on.  
  
"NO! I am tired of listening to you all the time. For one just listen to me! You betrayed me. You claim I am your only reason for living yet you let me die! You save Tea who has only ever hurt me since you gained a body of your own! I came back to help you but if you want to make the same mistake I did FINE!" Yugi shouted. Yami fell to his knees. Thinking about it now he really had never there for Yugi when he needed him. But Yugi still had always been there for him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I..... I didn't save you because you wanted to die. I didn't.......I couldn't watch you in pain any more." There was a moment of silence then Yugi spoke.  
  
"Like you ever noticed I was in pain anyway."  
  
"Yugi.....Please don't say that. I love you. You have always been there for me and letting me know how much you needed me and now I realize how much I need you." Yugi suddenly made a slight jerk with his head upward.  
  
"They're calling me back, Yami. I have to go. Just don't kill yourself."  
  
"If I do, can I be with you again." Yami said looking up. Yugi's mouth gaped open. They sat in silence until finaly Yugi thought of something to say to break the silence, it wasn't what Yami wanted to hear.  
  
"No." The tears came for Yami again swiftly. Yugi looked upon him with pity. He now regreted what he had said. So, Yami really did care about him. He looked up in the sky again. Yugi sighed and walked over to Yami. He needed to say something comforting before he left.  
  
"I'm so sorry Yami. Just remember I will always be watching you. Move on. Don't dwell upon my death. I love you." he said and began to fade. Yami watched in horror as he saw his love fade one last time. 'I'll always be watching you.' that's what Yugi had said. Had he meant it. Would Yami ever see Yugi again. Out of nowhere as if to answer his question a womans voice answered.   
  
"You will see Yugi again. Death is not a portal from pain. It just ends a life that you didn't understand of pain. You grieve you're loss. As you should. But do not dwell on the past. Just make the most of the future. No one knows what is to come then, only you can decide your fate. If you live out your life and let people know the story of You and Yugi forever and keep that in your heart you will be reunited. If you choose to end your life now all that awaits you is to fall in to shadow. Never to return to the light. Goodbye Yami. You are the son of a great King. I know you will make the right decision. Remember all that has been said and you will meet Yugi again. Until then, good luck. My Pharaoh." the light in the distance had gone. Yami replayed it all back in his head.  
  
***********************60 years later*****************************  
  
Yami lay on his bed. It had been 60 years since he had seen Yugi and the light. He had always remembered it. Now being all most 80 he was ready at last to go see them again and this time stay there. He saw all around him go black. He felt his soul slipping. In the distance he saw Yugi holding out his hand to welcome Yami to him. Yami walked toward him. Yugi's face smiled at him. A gold light shone not far off. That was where he was going to go. All he knew was at least he wouldn't have to be alone.  
  
"Welcome at last Yami," Yugi said, "We have been waiting a long time for you." Yami only smiled and from that light a mans voice said "Welcome Pharaoh." Though he didn't know what was to come Yami knew that he was home at last.  
  
A/N I KNOW SHORT CHAPTER SHORT STORY. I'M WORKING ON IT. THOUGH THIS STORY IS FINISHED I AM UPDATING ALL OTHER STORIES TODAY AS WELL AND I DON'T THINK I WILL FINISH THEM. WE'LL SEE. R/R PLEASE. 


End file.
